1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a treatment of water within a man-made static water body. More specifically, the invention relates to treatment of water within a man-made static water body with polyaluminum silicate sulfate to reduce algae growth and precipitate suspended solids in the water.
2. Description of the Related Art
Algae growth in a water body can manifest in a coating of slime on the surfaces of the water body, unpleasant green coloring of the water and eventually can lead to the proliferation of other aquatic life forms which can be a health hazard to humans. Algae and other contaminants can be introduced to the water of a water body from the environment, users of the water body and the water source itself. Contaminants in the water can have many negative effects. At certain levels, some contaminants can cause health hazards for those who come into contact with the water body. Many products and treatments currently exist to maintain the safety of the water in water bodies. However, one of the most important aspects for many water bodies is the appearance of the water within them. For example, a crystal clear swimming pool can denote status and gives the impression that the water is clean. Another example would be a fountain in which clear flowing water is pleasing to the eyes. Most man-made static water bodies are treated with chemicals and filters to increase the aesthetic value of the water body.
There are currently many products available for treating water in a man-made static water body to reduce algae growth. However, many conventional algaecides are biological poisons which can do harm to other aspects of the water body. For example, many algaecides are toxic to other forms of life that may be found within the water body. More specifically, many algaecides are toxic to fish and humans and can cause irritation and damage to skin. Many algaecides are damaging to the materials used in the construction of the water body as well. Also, an additional flocculent is usually required to precipitate algae treated by the algaecide as well as other organic material in the water in order to clarify the water.
Aluminum sulfate (alum) has been used in man-made static water bodies as deflocculating agents. Alum also been used to reduce algae growth by taking phosphorus, a nutrient for algae, out of the water. Lanthanum chloride has also been used to sequester phosphate and starve algae in a swimming pool. However, lanthanum chloride requires a separate flocculating agent to clarify the water. Currently used flocculating agents are problematic in that the resulting flocs produced are often too small to be effectively filtered. Also, the large amount of sludge produced by conventional flocculating agents presents a problem for waste disposal.